


beanie

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: XiuHan [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Cheating, Fucking, Guan Xiao Tong Mentioned, M/M, Porn, Post-Break Up, Sexual Content, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: {emotional porn with plot}Minseok knew what the text message meant, with the address of a barely rated one star motel, a room, and a time. He knew exactly what it was, whilst they were going about promotion in China. And he knew he should never have gone. Yet, he still finds himself laying on his back in a grimy, disgusting motel bed, wishing this was his life.





	beanie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sorry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230263) by [seoseouls (kihoseok)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihoseok/pseuds/seoseouls). 



Minseok was pressed harder onto the grimy motel sheets; despite the sweat coating his body, he could feel every inch of it on his back, the disgusting, cheap sheets sticking to him. Something stuck into his spine and he whimpered a little, but shook his head. Vaguely, he was aware he shouldn’t be here; he’d told the group he was going to go for a walk, do some exploring, and the lie had sat strange on his tongue, tasting weird as he made his way directly here. Just a place and a time, and he had known who the unknown number was. He had known it even before he knocked on the disgusting door, and had been slammed against the thin wall in a vicious kiss, and before he was stripped and thrown onto the cum stained mattress.  
  
Lu Han was leant over him, fucking into him, and each movement drove Minseok further from reality. His legs were in the air, Lu Han’s hands wrapped tightly around his ankles as he angled into him, his chest heaving for air as they fucked through the afternoon. He didn’t remember how many rounds they had gone through since Minseok had gotten here. He wasn’t even aware of the time. He was vaguely aware of his phone vibrating here and there, calls going unanswered and going through to voice mail. Mostly, he was aware of Lu Han’s cock slamming into his prostate, abusing the over sensitive bundle of nerves.  
  
Another slam, another whimper. Minseok was exhausted, he wanted to curl up and sleep, but he didn’t want to stop this. He didn’t want Lu Han to leave, or to stop, or to do anything other than what they were doing. He didn’t want Lu Han to talk because if he talked then everything would come back, _all the lies from last time would come back_. Dread still sat in his heart, scared that Lu Han would eventually say something along the lines of they should finish up and leave, go back to their **separate** lives, and not see each other again. Hot tears burned Minseok’s eyes and he weakly pulled his ankles free, slipping his legs around Lu Han to lock them together and stop him from pulling out; to stop him from leaving him again.  
  
Lu Han grunted and smirked, leaning down to kiss Minseok’s lips hard; it hurt a little, pain tinging the pleasure he was getting from the movement of Lu Han inside of him, but he didn’t care. No matter how swollen his lips were from Lu Han fucking his mouth, he met the kiss with the same ferocity Lu Han was pushing into it. His arms weakly moved of their own accord, wrapping around Lu Han’s back, hands desperately clinging to Lu Han’s shoulders. Lu Han slammed into his prostate again; Minseok was vaguely aware of his nails breaking skin as he jolted upwards, watching Lu Han’s blood drip down onto his own chest, mixing with the cum of his orgasm.

 

Lu Han grunted and leaned down, panting heavily. Minseok could see it in his eyes, they’d done this more than enough for Minseok to know Lu Han better than he knew his own body. Quickly, he rolled them over, surprised by the strength in his spent limbs, and rocked his hips, tightening around him. Lu Han groaned and sat up, gripping Minseok’s hips as hard as he could, kissing him hard, rough, before he found his own release. Minseok threw his head back, the feeling enough to make his cock twitch to attention once more, and tears began leaking down his cheeks.  
  
Lu Han laughed, husky, tired and shifted so Minseok fell onto the mattress – the same spring dug straight back into his spine and he whimpered – and Lu Han pulled out. Minseok felt the emptiness as though it were a slap to his face and he weakly turned his head to watch Lu Han. He stood and headed to the tiny bathroom, and Minseok listened to him shower. His head screamed at him to get up, walk to the bathroom, crawl if he had too but his legs just wouldn’t work. Memories hit him in waves of all the morning showers, laughing and kissing under the stream of water, before they ended up with lazy shower sex, laughing throughout it, kissing softly, breaking apart with shrieks when Baekhyun picked the lock and screamed seeing them. Tears welled up, red hot, Minseok thought they might even melt his eyeballs.  
  
And then Lu Han was there, stood at the end of the bed and getting dressed, on the phone. “No, Xia, love I’m just on my way home… practice ran late. Sorry I missed your calls, I was in the shower for like an hour.” He laughed, brightly, a laugh that could bury any doubts Guan Xiaotong was having. “Yeah, my limbs are killing me… Yeah, I can pick take out up on my way home… Be back in about half an hour, if they cook it quick enough.” He hung up, and finished dressing, and shoved a beanie hat on, his usual white one – Minseok remembered it from Weibo, lufans had helped him dress for his first date with Xiaotong.  
  
Lu Han met his eyes, and Minseok wanted to reach out, to say something, to beg him to stay. _Stay with me, please, don’t leave me again… don’t break me again…_ but his tongue felt too heavy for his mouth and he was gone without a word.  
  
Minseok stared at the shut door, tears forming in his eyes. Lu Han had said nothing to him, not during their numerous rounds of sex, not even a sorry, not even a good bye. _He didn’t even say hello_. Tears flowed down Minseok’s cheeks and he rolled over, not even bothered to try and clean himself up. Before he knew it, he was asleep, dirty and spent, in some cheap motel room, his dreams of happier times before his world ended.


End file.
